Rehumanize
by niichigo
Summary: /"Rehumanize... Kau adalah Humanismeku, satu sisi dalam kehidupanku yang menjadi titik fokus utama"/dilema antar cinta dan benci membuat kita harus menerima penyesalan yang ada/untuk MandaYucchi dan MithaIin yang nikah tapi hadiahnya ketinggalan di pos


**Eyeshield 21 (c) **Riichiro Inagaki & Yuusuke Murata

**Rehumanize **(c) salma.n

**Warning**(s): OOC, OC abal, AU, gaje, gore dikit, yang buat sotoy. **Special fic for; MandaYucchi & MitaIin for our wedding universe x9**

**kolomcurhatS: **Sebenarnya ini pair TakiSuzu. Tapi, mengingat kedua pasangan tersebut tergila-gila sama HiruMamo, jadi saya buat ini deh. Moga tambah langgeng ya, jangan selingkuh sama Syeh Puji ya!

* * *

><p>Dia terduduk termenung.<p>

Penatnya masih sebal untuk mengingat seseorang yang tak pantas untuk diingat.

Haruskah dia mengingat orang yang semestinya kita kenang saja?

#

Gadis berambut _pink-peachy_ itu bangun dengan secercah cahaya matahari yang masuk. Walau samar-samar, karena langit sudah didominasi warna abu-abu yang pekat. Burung-burung mulai pergi meninggalkan jejak-jejak tersebut. Mata gadis itu membuka, walaupun sebenarnya dia memandang kosong ke arah yang tak menentu. Ingin sekali dia tidur. Tapi bukan untuk sementara; untuk selamanya.

Dia menghela nafas panjang, lalu mengeluarkannya secara perlahan. Rambutnya yang tak aturan masih tertampang jelas di wajah pucatnya. Lengannya terkulai bebas, anak-anak rambutnya masih menempel di leher jenjangnya. Membuatnya tergelitik sedikit. Beberapa benang yang terajut penuh; selimut pink milik gadis itu masih menutup bagian bawahnya. Tak lama kemudian, Mamori meringkuk tanpa sebab. Alasannya juga pasti, bukan dia yang menyuruhnya. Tapi hatinya.

Namanya Mamori Anezaki.

Tak ada lagi secercah harapan untuk melihatnya. Melihat senyumannya yang mengembang.

Sebulir dua bulir air mata menetes, jatuh di lutunya. Betisnya terusik sedikit, dia ingin berdiri. Dia sudah capek untuk meringkuk seperti itu.

Dengan perasaan masih dikabuti perasaan malas, betis gadis itu nampak berdiri jelas. Dia melangkah setapak demi setapak dengan langkah gontai. Mendekati satu sisi, satu obyek yang membuatnya selalu mengingat kekasihnya yang sudah hampa raganya. Walau hatinya masih dipenuhi dengan rasa rindu milik Mamori.

Mamori dan Youichi Hiruma merangkul bersama.

Foto itu hanya bisa dilihat dari satu sisi. Dan sayang sekali Mamori tidak dapat membelai foto itu lagi. Untuk selamanya.

#

Dosa.

Setan yang membuat, malaikat yang mencegah, manusia yang melakukan. Terkadang itulah satu-satunya kalimat yang identik untuk diri Mamori bersamamu. Bisakah kalian hitung berapa helaian rambutmu sendiri? Dapatkah dan bisakah kamu menghitung?

Sebenarnya dosa bisa diibaratkan sebagai helaian rambut kita sendiri. Secara logika, dapatkah manusia menghitung helaian rambut mereka sendiri? Mustahil bukan? Begitu juga dengan dosa kita, walaupun tak nampak, pasti—pasti kita tidak akan bisa menghitung dosa kita yang tak nampak. Apalagi jika nampak. Betapa mudahnya kita menumbuhkan dosa, tapi mengapa kita sulit untuk membengkang dosa-dosa itu? Kenapa dosa itu selalu nampak, selalu tumbuh tanpa haru ada penyesalan dan kesalahan? Kapankah manusia harus menyadari penyesalannya dari awal daripada menyadari penyesalannya lain hari nanti? Di lain hari, ketika bumi sudah diluluhlantakkan oleh mukjizat Tuhan kita sendiri? Tuhan yang sudah menciptakan kita?

Sisir, ibaratkan sebagai amal baik saja.

Sekarang, ambil sisir di dekatmu. Kamu sisir rambutmu dan berapa helai rambut yang sudah rontok—menempel pada tusuk-tusuk sisir itu? Banyak bukan? Ya, kuharap amal baik itu dapat meluruskan hati nurani itu. Hati nurani yang sudah ternodai. Sama seperti sisir, untuk merapikan, meluruskan. Menghilangkan beberapa helaian rambut kita sendiri. Itulah dosa, kadang dapat diluruskan, tapi hanya meluruskannya waktu kita telah sadar, betapa banyaknya dosa yang telah ia tabung berpuluh-puluh tahun...

#

—_our Flashback, to life, to wish—_

_**[ Japan; Deimon District 2007 pk. 17.24 ]**_

Mamori menghentak-hentakkan kakinya di lantai bandara Narita. Kedua tangannya dilipatkan di dadanya. Dia masih mengkerutkan alisnya serta merta menggigit kukunya. Rasa gelisah itu masih mengitari pikiran Mamori. Satu-satunya titik fokus Mamori hanyalah satu; kembalinya sang suami, Youichi Hiruma dari Amerika.

Yap, sudah dua tahun yang lalu Mamori dan Hiruma sudah mempunyai hubungan status sebagai seorang suami istri. Dengan diikatkan dan diucapkannya janji-janji suci yang harusnya menentang kukuh di dalam hidup pasangan malaikat dan setan, malah retak dan diluluhlantakkan oleh kesalahpahaman.

Singkatnya, hubungan Mamori dan Hiruma mulai merenggang.

Semenjak Mamori tahu Mamori adalah istri kedua dari Youichi Hiruma. Istri pertama Hiruma berada di Los Angeles, tapi sayangnya dia sudah meninggal. Satu tahun kemudian, Hiruma kembali ke Jepang untuk mencari istri lagi. Dan istri yang beruntung untuk menemani Hiruma adalah Mamori.

Sekarang, Mamori sangat kesal mengapa dia sudah masuk dalam rayuan gombal milik Hiruma.

Jemari jentiknya memegangi pelipisnya. Lalu memijat kecil kepalanya yang terasa mulai pilu. Dia meringis kesakitan, Mamori terlalu lama menunggu disini sedari mengingat memori pahit itu.

Sudah saatnya dia harus memilih antara cinta dan benci.

#

"_Trrt... Pelandasan berikutnya, dari Los Angeles."_

Suara nyaring itu membuyarkan lamunan Mamori. Wanita yang sudah menginjak umur kepala dua itu segera berlari ke arah dimana suaminya berada.

Benar itu dia, pikir Mamori. Bola mata hijau zamrudnya yang masih memincing memandangi sosok istrinya yang sedang tersenyum (padahal senyuman itu palsu dibuatnya). Rambut jabrik milik Hiruma berkibar mengikuti arah angin. Kemeja setelannya terlihat basah akibat keringat yang mencucur tiap inchi tubuh atletis Hiruma. Lalu, Hiruma menaikkan satu alisnya begitu melihat istrinya sedang berdiri kukuh tanpa gerak-gerik rindu dalam sendu.

"Lama tidak bertemu, istri sialan," ucap Hiruma sedari melewati Mamori pelan. Mamori masih menunduk, dia tak menggubris apa dari suaminya.

"Hng," jawab Mamori malas. Baginya, menjawab sahutan Hiruma sama saja dengan membalas sahutan angin lewat.

"Nggak usah bengong, cepat pulang," celutuk Hiruma. Mamori mengangguk kecil. _Apa sih, bukannya kamu nggak peduli lagi? _batin Mamori kesal.

#

"Kaa-san! Tou-saan! Selamat datang kembali!"

Sahutan riang gadis kecil berambut sepia coklat itu membuat lesung pipit Mamori sedikit mengembang. Sementara Hiruma tetap berlagak sok cuek. Buah hati milik Hiruma dan Mamori kini sudah duduk di bangku sekolah dasar. Rambut sepianya berkibar, lalu jemari Mamori mengelus-elus rambut buah hatinya; Yuma Hiruma. Menciumi pipi lembut nan mulus milik Yuma dan memeluk erat tubuh kecil Yuma.

"Tou-san sudah kangen tuh," bisik Mamori sambil mengedipkan matanya. Walau sebenarnya dia enggan untuk berkata itu kepada anaknya sendiri.

Gadis beriris hijau zamrud itu melirik ayahnya, "Ayaaaah! Hari ini aku dapat nilai seratus lho! Seratus tou-san!" teriak Yuma kegirangan. Sementara Hiruma tetap diam saja.

"Keh, minggir anak sialan. Dapet nilai seratus aja udah ribut, baka," celutuk Hiruma kesal. Alis Mamori berkedut; bercumbu.

"Sudahlah, biarkan saja ayahmu itu. Dia tidak punya perasaan," celutuk Mamori kesal memandang ke arah Hiruma. Sementara Yuma tetap diam dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Ya, sudah berkali-kali Yuma diperlakukan seperti ini. Tapi Yuma mencoba menahan perasaan sakitnya. Walau sebenarnya Yuma tahu kalau sebentar lagi hubungan kedua orang tuanya akan dipermasalahkan di meja hijau alias perceraian. Itu membuat perasaan Yuma makin tercabik-cabik. Impiannya membuat keluarga yang bahagia binasa sudah.

#

Hiruma sekarang sedang berada di meja makan yang hanya diberi sedikit penyinaran di atasnya. Jarum jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam, sementara Hiruma belum tidur terlelap di ranjang yang empuk. Melainkan membaca koran dengan di alasi kursi kayu yang sangat keras. Seperti biasa, kegiatannya selalu ditemani dengan permen karet tanpa gulanya yang mengembang dan hancur lagi.

Lalu, seorang gadis yang tidak salah lagi adalah anak Hiruma menghampiri Ayahnya yang sedang membaca koran sendirian. Istrinya sudah ogah menemani lelaki seperti itu.

"Eeeng... Ayah mau minum apa? Emm... Biar Yuma yang buatin deh! Gratis kok, hehehe," Yuma nyengir sedari menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Sementara Ayahnya hanya diam; tidak menyahuti perkataan sang buah hati tercinta. Itu membuat Yuma sedikit bingung. _Aduuh... Harus ngomong apa lagi nih? _pikir Yuma cemas. Dia ingin membuat perkataan yang sekiranya sejajar dengan perkataan Ayahnya.

"Ayah? Halo?" tanya Yuma dengan basa-basi. Akhirnya Hiruma mengalah, dia melengos. Lalu menaikkan satu alisnya.

"Terserah," jawab Hiruma singkat. Tapi jawaban Hiruma membuat Yuma berinar-binar dan makin menggebu-gebu. Dia segera mengangguk kegirangan.

"Iya! Iya, kubuatkan kopi ya Tou-san!" ucap Yuma kegirangan. Yuma segera masuk ke dalam dapur dan mengambil satu cangkir kopi yang terdapat di _kitchen set _keluarga Hiruma. Yuma segera menaburi bubuk kopi, lalu menyeduhnya dengan air panas. Mengaduknya hingga keluar aroma khas dari kopi. Yuma segera mengantarkan kopinya kepada Ayahnya yang sedang duduk menunggu sedari membaca koran. _Seperti pelayan cafe saja, _kekeh Yuma.

"Taraaa! Kopinya sudah jadi, Ayah!" teriak Yuma girang dan meletakkan kopi buatannya di depan Hiruma. Sementara Hiruma tetap diam saja.

"Taruh disitu saja, cepat tidur, anak sialan," ujar Hiruma yang tetap diam saja. Mau tak mau, Yuma harus menuruti perkataan Ayahnya tadi.

"Eeeng... Tapi kopinya diminum ya, Yah," Yuma menimpali sedari menunjuk kopinya. Sementara Hiruma tidak mengangguk atau apapun. Dengan sendirinya, Yuma keluar dari meja makan tersebut dan kembali ke kamarnya. Dia mengganti bajunya dengan piyamanya. Lalu, Yuma segera memutuskan sambungan listriknya dan menutup matanya.

_Tik._

_Tik_

Yuma kembali membuka matanya. Ternyata, dia masih cemas dengan kopi buatannya. Perasaannya sangat tidak enak sekarang. Yuma kembali bangkit dari ranjangnya dan turun ke bawah. Lalu segera menghampiri Ayahnya yang berada di meja makan.

Benar semua pikiran dari Yuma, kopi itu masih utuh dan sama sekali belum diminum oleh Hiruma. Hiruma tetap saja membaca korannya. Kopi Yuma tidak lagi mengeluarkan asap, berarti kopi itu sudah dingin. Sementara Yuma yang bersembunyi di dinding sedang menahan bawah bibirnya; mencoba untuk menahan tangisannya.

"A... Ayah... Ko—kopinya sudah dingin lho...," desis Yuma dengan nada yang bergetar. Air matanya kini membendung jelas di pelupuk matanya. Sementara Hiruma yang mendengarnya tak menggubris perkataan dari Yuma yang sudah sangat memelas.

"Ya... Yaah... Kopinya diminum Yah... Ugh," lirihan Yuma makin menjadi-jadi. Matanya memanas hebat, dia sudah meluncurkan satu dua bulir air matanya. Nadanya bergetar, begitu juga dengan badannya. Perlahan-lahan, badannya jatuh ke lantai; dia tak tahan melihat Hiruma yang sudah tidak menggubris segala perbuatannya.

_Tap_

Langkahan kaki itu membuat Yuma sedikit terserentak kaget. Yuma segera menoleh ke sumber suara.

"Ibu?" desis Yuma kaget melihat Mamori mengurai rambutnya dengan menggunakan piyama yang masih melekat di tubuh Mamori.

Mamori segera berjalan ke arah dapur dan mengambil sesuatu. Lalu setelah itu, dia kembali menghampiri Hiruma bersama kopinya yang sudah mulai mendingin.

_Sresh_

"Cepat diminum sebelum dingin, Hiruma," ucap Mamori sinis. Ternyata, Mamori menambahkan garam ke kopi Hiruma. Itu jelas-jelas membuat Yuma makin memanas. Derai air matanya kini sudah tidak dapat dihentikan lagi. Apalagi, sekarang Mamori sudah mengucapkan kata 'Hiruma' bukan 'Youichi'. Itu membuat Yuma mengerti bahwa; Ayah dan Ibunya tak lama lagi pasti akan bercerai.

"Ayaah... I—ibu... Sudah... SUDAAAH!" teriakan Yuma makin menjadi-jadi. Sebenarnya Mamori dan Hiruma sudah mengerti keberadaan Yuma, tapi mereka berdua tidak ingin seongok daging dari hasil mereka berdua dilibatkan dalam urusan orang dewasa.

Dan malam itu, Yuma kembali ke kamarnya. Dia memandang ke bulan dengan derai air matanya yang makin menjadi-jadi. Dia seperti ingin mencurahkan segala 'unek-unek'nya kepada bulan. Dan malam itu juga, dia berhasil menjadi semut kecil diantara kedua orang tuanya yang bagai gajah. Yuma dianggap seperti semut kecil, bukan Harimau yang perkasa.

#

Pagi itu, Mamori terbangun tanpa halangan apapun. Rambut auburnya sedikit berantakan, matanya masih sayu dan bajunya sedikit kusut. Disebelahnya, terdapat seorang lelaki jangkung berambut pirang yang tertidur lelap dengan menghadap lawan arah dari Mamori. Mamori memandang sinis ke pemuda yang masih memakai pakaian yang ia pakai di meja makan kemarin. Dan kejadian tersebut; saat Hiruma tidak meminum kopi bikinan Yuma. Dan disaat itu juga, Mamori yang jengkel menumpahkan beberapa butir garam ke kopinya.

Bagi Mamori, Hiruma bukan lagi menjadi satu dari seribu orang yang ia cintai. Melainkan satu dari seribu orang yang ia benci.

Dan sekarang, harta yang tersisa bagi Mamori adalah Yuma. Yuma adalah serpihan kecil dari kebahagiaan Mamori. Maka dari itu, Mamori tidak ingin seongok daging bidadarinya itu mengeluarkan satu tetespun air mata yang terbendung dari pelupuk mata hijau zamrudnya.

Mamori terdiam sebentar. Lalu mengambil ikat rambut untuk mengikat rambut sepundaknya yang terurai bebas. Dia menyambar jaket tipisnya dan dipakaikannya di badan rampingnya. Lalu ia berjalan, meninggalkan sang suami tertidur. Sudah tidak ada gunanya menaruh harapan kepadanya, pikir Mamori kesal.

Mamori berjalan ke arah timur. Dan ternyata Mamori berjalan ke arah meja makan; tempat dimana tragedi sosok bidadari kecil Mamori terluka. Dan... Benar, di situ bidadari kecil Mamori terduduk diam dengan tiga kopi yang sepertinya dua menit tiga menit ia seduhkan. Tatapan matanya kosong, membuat Mamori merasa iba dan segera menghampiri Yuma.

"Yuma sayang, kopinya kok nggak diminum?" tanya Mamori lembut sedari menyunggingkan bibirnya. Yuma terserentak kaget.

"Eee... Ee, Kaa-san!" jerit Yuma kaget, "Eeng... Nanti saja, kalau Tou-san udah bangun. Ung, kalau Kaa-san mau minum sekarang juga nggak apa-apa kok!" ujar Yuma sedari menyodorkan kopinya ke arah ibunya. Mamori tersenyum lembut.

"Ya ampun Yuma, kau terlalu baik," puji Mamori, "Tou-san-mu itu capek sekali lho. Jadi, kita minum berdua saja ya. Nanti kopi tou-san kaa-san hangatin deh. Yuma cepat-cepat ke sekolah ya, sebelum terlambat," ujar Mamori sedari mengelus-elus rambut sepia Yuma. Yuma cemberut sedari mengangguk kecil. Lalu, Mamori segera membuatkan telur dadar untuk Yuma dan segera makan bersama Yuma. Sementara dua pasang mata _emerald_ sedang mengawasi istri dan buah hati tercintanya.

#

"Daah, Kaa-san! Titip salam ke Tou-san ya!"

Kelima jemari Yuma mengayun-ayunkan ke arah Mamori dengan mobilnya. Mamori hanya tersenyum simpul.

Mobil Mamori segera melesat kencang dari sekolah Yuma. Dia menyetir dengan santainya sedari bersenandung kecil. Biasanya, jika keluarga Mamori masih harmonis seperti tahun lalu, pasti bukan hanya Mamori saja yang mengantarkan Yuma, melainkan Hiruma juga ikut. Tapi sayangnya, Mamori sebentar lagi akan mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Hiruma di sidang perceraian. Dan Yuma harus memilih; dia harus ikut dengan siapa. Sebenarnya Mamori tidak tega, tapi inilah jalan satu-satunya.

Dari perempatan, Mamori belok ke kiri menuju ke arah toko buku. Lalu mobil merah marun Mamori terhenti dan terparkir di parkiran tokok buku itu. Mamori segera mematikan mesin dan beranjak dari mobil itu.

Mamori melihat-lihat ke kanan kiri, pergi ke arah kumpulan novel. Lalu, dia mengambil satu novel yang menurutnya menarik._ Yang ini kayaknya bisa ngilangin stress, _pikir Mamori sedari tersenyum simpul. Lalu dia pergi ke arah buku komik. Dia mengambil satu buah buku komik. _Yang ini untuk Yuma_, pikir Mamori lagi. Sedangkan untuk Hiruma? Nol.

Mamori segera bergegas ke kasir. Dia membayarkan bukunya semuanya. Setelah mengasih uang, Mamori segera keluar dari toko buku itu.

"HEI!" sang petugas mencegat Mamori yang hendak pergi. Mamori mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Maaf, saya mau pergi," ucap Mamori sedari tersenyum simpul.

"Bukan itu," ucap sang petugas. Lalu mengubek-ubek tas Mamori, "Ini belum kau bayar nona!" teriak sang petugas sedari memperlihatkan satu buah buku yang berada di tas Mamori. Tentu saja hal ini membuat Mamori terserentak kaget.

"Eh? Tapi, tapi itu... Saya memang tidak membayarnya karena saya tidak ingin membelinya! Dan saya tidak bermaksud mencuri, ini sudah ada di tas saya pak!" bela Mamori pada dirinya sendiri. Sang petugas itu mendengus kesal.

"Lantas, apa Anda punya bukti?" tanya sang petugas. Mamori terdiam sebentar.

"Tidak sih...," jawab Mamori sedari tertunduk.

"Nah, ayo kita perbincangkan ini di meja hijau!" ajak sang petugas. Aku meronta-ronta.

"Hentikan! Beneran, ini bukan saya—"

_DUK_

Pukulan singkat itu mendarat di kepala sang pak petugas.

"Pak petugas, biar aku saja yang membayarnya," ujar seseorang pria berambut merah. Mamori terserentak kaget lagi.

"Ee—tapi,"

"Sudahlah nona, aku akan menolongmu," ujar sang penolong itu seraya mengedipkan sebelah matanya kepada Mamori. Mamori hanya pasrah.

Setelah itu, Mamori dan pria itu segera membayar buku yang entah terdapat di tas Mamori. Lalu, mereka berdua segera keluar dari toko buku itu.

"Um, terimakasih ya!" ucap Mamori sedari membungkukkan badannya.

"_Dont mentiont it_," ujar pria itu, "Aku Akaba Hayato, kamu?" tanya Akaba sedari menyodorkan tangannya.

"Aku Mamori Anezaki. Panggil saja Mamori!" Mamori membalas sahutan dari Akaba. Mereka berdua tersenyum simpul.

"Nah, Mamori. Ini nomerku," Akaba menyodorkan secarik kertas pada Mamori. Mamori mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Ini untuk apa?" tanya Mamori bingung.

"Sudahlah nona," sanggah Akaba, "Nanti kamu balik SMS. Nanti biarku SMS balik." jawab Akaba. Mamori mengangguk tanda mengerti.

"Ya sudah Akaba, Daaah!" Mamori melambai-lambaikan tangannya, lalu dia berbalik arah. _Dia orang yang baik_, pikir Mamori senang.

#

Keesokan harinya, Mamori pergi ke taman. Dia pergi atas perintah Akaba.

Mamori kembali membuka SMSnya semalam bersama Akaba.

_**Kalau bisa, kita ketemuan di taman dekat toko buku yang kemarin ya. Aku lagi senggang nih... =)**_

Mamori tersenyum simpul. Dia mengenal satu orang yang sangat unik. Dia berpikiran pria itu dapat mengubah segala kesengsaraannya bersama Hiruma.

"MAMORI!"

"Oh, Akaba-kun!" Mamori melambaikan tangannya ke Akaba.

"Hos, apa aku terlambat?" tanya Akaba kepada Mamori. Nafas Akaba masih tersenggal-senggal. Mamori menggeleng.

"Tidak. Aku dengan senang hati menunggumu walaupun berhari-hari," jawab Mamori senang. Akaba mengacak-acak rambut Mamori. "Ngomong-ngomong, ada apa aku disuruh ke sini?" tanya Mamori bingung. Akaba segera tersenyum simpul.

"Kencan, boleh 'kan?" tanya Akaba.

"Eeh?" Mamori mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Yah, anggap saja sebagai tanda terimakasih," jawab Akaba sedari tersenyum simpul.

"Oh. Begitu. Bilang dong," celetuk Mamori, "Nah, kita mau kemana?" tanya Mamori. Akaba segera menyeret tangan Mamori ke suatu tempat.

Akaba mengajak Mamori ke sebuah cafe. Mereka berdua berbincang bersama, kadang mereka juga bernyanyi karena menurut Akaba, ritme dan selera Mamori terlalu pantas dengannya. Itu membuat Mamori cekikikan sendiri. Dia baru pertama kali menemukan pria unik dan berkarisma seperti Akaba.

"Um, ngomong-ngomong," Akaba memotong pembicaraannya, "Kamu masih single, Mamori?"

_BRUSH_

Pertanyaan Akaba serentak membuat Mamori memuntahkan tehnya. Itulah salah satu pertanyaan yang paling dibenci oleh Mamori; tentang hubungannya.

"Aaa... Itu," Mamori menelan ludahnya, "Aku... Sudah menikah. Ta—tapi sebentar lagi aku akan cerai kok! Bener!" sanggah Mamori cepat. Sepertinya Mamori ingin sekali meyakinkan Akaba bahwa hubungannya sudah tidak ada. Akaba tersenyum simpul sedari cekikikan sendiri. Mamori mengangkat satu alisnya. Lalu mengkerutkan bibirnya; cemberut.

"Uuuh... Akaba-kun, jangan ledek aku!" ucap Mamori sebal. Tawa Akaba makin menjadi-jadi.

"Fuh, aku nggak ledekin kamu," ucap Akaba meyakinkan, "Kalau kamu berkata seperti itu, aku ingin selalu menggodamu, Mamori," lanjut Akaba gombal. Membuat seluruh wajah Mamori didominasi warna merah dengan kelembapan hangat.

"Aka—"

"Aku akan melamarmu tepat setelah perceraian selesai," timpal Akaba serius. Mata merah marunnya menatap bola mata safir milik Mamori. Dia terserap dalam lingkaran mata Akaba. Beningnya mata Akaba, terasa sangat kental di mata biru safir Mamori. Ini seperti perpaduan darah dengan air.

"Kau bercanda?" tanya Mamori pura-pura tidak tahu.

"Kalau aku bercanda, bunuhlah aku sekarang," ucap Akaba mantap, "Aku suka denganmu. Maukah kamu menjadi pasanganku?" tanya Akaba senang. Mamori terserentak kaget. Baru kali ini dia ditembak dengan tatapan seriusnya. Mamori mengingat-ingat pasangan hidupnya pertama; Hiruma. Bagi Mamori, Hiruma bukan apa-apa lagi dalam hidupnya. Kebenciannya sudah tercampur dalam kerhamonisan hubungannya.

"Aku... Menerimamu," jawab Mamori ragu-ragu. Akaba dan Mamori berjabat tangan, lalu Akaba mengecup tangan Mamori lembut layaknya seorang pangeran. Hiruma pernah melakukan hal yang sama seperti Akaba. Sayangnya, Mamori sudah lupa dengan kehangatan yang diberikan Hiruma. Yang terpikirkan saat ini hanya Akaba, Akaba dan Akaba seterusnya.

#

_**[ 25 February 2007 ]**_

Hubungan Mamori dan Akaba makin lama makin harmonis. Sudah tiga bulan lamanya mereka menjalin hubungan tanpa status. Dan hubungan itu belum diketahui Hiruma. Dan Mamori enggan memberitahukannya kepada Hiruma. Karena menurutnya, itu sama saja menyindir Hiruma. Walaupun Mamori sudah benci kepada Hiruma, tapi Mamori masih bisa menjaga perasaan orang lain.

Tapi belakangan ini Mamori merasa ada perasaan yang janggal. Setiap Akaba mengajak Mamori pergi, selalu saja empat kertas uang melayang dari dompet Mamori. Ya, Akaba selalu menyuruh Mamori membayar semua belanjaan Akaba. Dan Akaba selalu menjawab; anggap saja sebagai tanda terimakasih. Dan juga, Akaba akan menyebarkan aib dari Mamori apabila Mamori tidak menuruti perintahnya. Ini membuat Mamori sedikit tidak suka kepada Mamori. Tapi, hati Mamori sepertinya berhenti di hati Akaba. Dan Mamori tidak akan pernah melepaskan Akaba.

_Trrt_

_**Mamo sayang, hari ini aku mau membeli laptop. Murah kok. Kamu mau membayarkannya kan sayang? Anggap saja sebagai tanda terimakasih? Oke, kutunggu di toko elektronik Deimon. Jaa.**_

Mamori bingung setengah mati begitu melihat SMS dari Akaba. Mamori mengingat bahwa uang-uangnya sudah melayang dan kini uang Mamori sudah tidak bisa membeli laptop lagi. Dan, Mamori menelan ludah. Lalu dia pergi ke kamar Hiruma.

_Krek_

Mamori membuka laci lemari dari kamar Hiruma. Lalu Mamori menemukan dompet Hiruma yang tebal. Sekarang Mamori sudah diberi ide negatif. Mamori hendak mengambil beberapa uang Hiruma, tapi Mamori masih ragu-ragu.

_Kami-sama, Youichi... Maafkan aku_

Jemari jentik Mamori mengambil sepuluh uang kertas dari dompet Hiruma.

_Krek_

"Ngapain kau disini, istri sialan?"

Kedua mata hijau zamrud itu ternyata mengawasi gerak-gerik dari sang pemilik rambut _pink-peachy _itu. Mamori terserentak kaget. Keringat dingin mencucur dimana-mana. Mamori seperti kehilangan kata-kata. Niat buruknya diketahui oleh Hiruma.

"Hah, kamu mau minta uang? Ambil saja sana, aku sudah nggak butuh_,_" jawab Hiruma santai. Membuat keringat dingin Mamori makin turun deras.

"HENTIKAN!"

Mamori segera pergi ke luar, meninggalkan Hiruma. Menurutnya sebagai mantan anggota komite disiplin, ini adalah perilaku tidak terpuji. Pergi dari kejahatan. Tapi sekarang Mamori seperti wanita egois. Mamori sudah tak mempedulikan lagi, yang penting baginya hanyalah hidup bahagia saja.

#

"Ini uangnya, Hayato,"

Mamori menyodorkan sebuah surat yang berisikan beberapa kertas mata uang yen. Mamori menunduk lesu; mengingat apa yang telah ia lakukan kepada Hiruma, berupa perlakuan tidak terpuji. Sementara Akaba malah tersenyum senang dan menaik-naikkan kacamatanya.

"Umm... Sayang, ikut aku yuk," ajak Akaba. Mamori hanya mengangguk. Dia mengikuti langkah besar Akaba. Di sepanjang perjalanan, dia masih mengingat-ingat kejadiannya dengan Hiruma. Dia sudah membuat satu dosa besar. Dia ingin menghapus dosa itu... Sayangnya ia tidak tahu bagaimana caranya.

Langkahan kaki Akaba berhenti di suatu tempat. Otomatis Mamori juga terhenti.

"Wah, ini yang kau bicarakan tadi siang ya, Akaba?"

Suara berat itu membuat Mamori terserenak kaget.

"Yah, ukuran seperti ini 'kan jarang. Jadi harga dia mahal sekali bukan?" tanya Akaba sedari menunjuk ke arahku. Aku mengernyitkan dahiku dan berkeringat dingin.

"Eh? Hayato, ini tempat apa? Dia temanmu?" tanya Mamori cemas.

"Waduh, nona satu ini belum mengerti juga ya," cerocos salah satu teman Akaba yang tadi bertanya kepada Akaba.

Akaba menyeretku hingga ke dinding, "Dengar ya sayang," ucap Akaba, "Uangmu sudah makin sedikit. Dan kelihatannya kamu sudah nggak berguna, yaa... Singkatnya, karena kamu kehabisan uang, aku akan menjualmu disini, **sayang**," jawab Akaba sedari tersenyum—atau lebih tepatnya menyeringai. Membuat Mamori bergidik ketakutan.

"...maksudmu... Aku," Mamori menelan ludah, "Dipermanfaatkan?"

"Betul sekali sayang," jawab Akaba senang, "Kamu punya tubuh indah dan erotis. Kamu pantas untuk dijual, sayang... HAHAHA!"

_JDER!_

Seketika juga petir menyambar dengan kerasnya. Kini awan sudah berganti, gerimis mulai terjadi. Percikan air hujan lambat laun turun saat Akaba tertawa keras.

"Nah, ayo nona, kuberi tahu tempatmu," ajak pria kekar itu. Mamori meronta-ronta.

"Lepaskan aku...," rintih Mamori, "LEPASKAN AKU!"

_Duak!_

Mamori berhasil lepas dari genggaman pria asing itu. Air hujan itu turun bersamaan dengan langkahan Mamori. Mamori berlari di tengah-tengah hujan, nafasnya tersenggal. Derai air matanya turun hebat, tak bisa dibedakan dengan air hujan yang turun. Pakaian Mamori lusuh serta merta basah.

"Hah... Hah... Hah...," Mamori terhenti di salah satu tempat. Di sebelah supermarket Son-Son rupanya. Mamori tidak berteduh, sepertinya dia ingin hujan-hujanan untuk menghilangkan segala kepedihannya. Tapi sayangnya, Mamori sudah terlanjur terluka.

"Aku bodoh... Pantas saja Youichi membenciku, ahaha," timpal Mamori sedari tertawa dengan air matanya yang masih setia turun. Hujan itu mengguyur Mamori lebat, sudah tak peduli lagi dengan Mamori. Mamori meringkuk pedih. Dia seperti ingin binasa dari tempat ini—bukan, hidup ini.

Tapi, tiba-tiba saja, air yang mengguyur Mamori terhenti. Mamori membuka matanya. Padahal disana masih hujan lebat, kenapa di sini sudah reda? pikir Mamori bingung. Mamori mendongak ke atas. Dia mendapati seseorang. Dia—

"Kamu ngapain, istri sialan?"

_Hiruma..._

"Ceh! Kelakuanmu seperti anak kecil saja, hujan-hujanan!"

_Hiruma..._

"Woi! Bengong aja, cepat berdiri! Masuk angin baru tahu rasa!"

_Grep!_

Mamori segera memeluk Hiruma erat. Dia sudah mengeluarkan air mata kekesalan, tapi baginya, ini adalah air mata haru.

Hiruma mengelus-elus rambut Mamori. Merasakan aroma shampoo yang Mamori pakai tiap hari. Lalu, Mamori dan Hiruma segera pergi ke apartemen dengan ditemani satu payung yang dapat meneduhkan kedua seongok daging tersebut dan menghangatkan suasana.

#

"Kaa-san! Kaa-san kenapa? Ah, Tou-san! Kaa-san kenapa?" tanya Yuma khawatir melihat segala pakaian Mamori basah.

"Dia kehujanan. Nggak usah terlalu mendramatisir," jawab Hiruma singkat. "Hei, cepat ke kamar dan ganti baju. Aku akan buatkan makan malam sama anak sialan itu," bisik Hiruma kepada Mamori. Mamori mengangguk pelan dan masuk ke kamarnya. Lalu, dia berendam air panas dan berganti pakaiannya, turun ke bawah; ke meja makan.

"Waa! Kaa-san wangi!" ucap Yuma sedari memeluk Ibunya. Mamori mengelus-elus rambut sepia Yuma. Mamori dan Yuma segera duduk di meja makan yang hanya terdapat empat kursi.

"Oh ya, Kaa-san, Tou-san, tunggu disini ya! Aku sudah siapkan makanan!" ucap Yuma riang. Hiruma dan Mamori mengangguk dengan secangkir kopi hangat di depannya. Tak lama kemudian, Yuma membawa satu buah piring besar.

Yuma membuka kain di atas piring itu, "Tara! Paella ala Yuma Hiruma sudah siap!" ucap Yuma girang. Sebuah makanan yang disebut Paella itu sama seperti nasi goreng, bedanya ini dengan seafood.

"Paella?" ucap Hiruma dan Mamori serentak.

"Paella itu paling enak kalau dimakan bersama keluarga. Apalagi disini ada perpaduan asin-manisnya. Garam itu 'kan seperti ibarat orang tua. Walau sepertinya tidak penting, tapi kalau tanpa garam, semua makanan pasti terasa hambar," Yuma mulai berfilosofi. Mamori merasa tersentuh mendengar fisolofi dari Yuma. Mereka bertiga makan dengan lahapnya, inilah keadaan yang diidam-idamkan Yuma.

"Eeng... Kita punya empat kursi disini, tapi kita hanya mendudukinya tiga. Jadi," Yuma tersenyum, "Aku ingin... Seorang adik yang menemani, Kaa-san, Tou-san," ucap Yuma polos. Mamori kaget sebentar, lalu mengelus-elus rambut Yuma.

"Tenang Yuma, tenang," ujar Mamori sedari tersenyum.

"Permintaan mungkin diterima. Kekeke!" Hiruma tertawa keras. Lalu mereka bertiga tertawa, bagaikan garam saja.

#

Pukul sepuluh lewat, Yuma sudah kekenyangan karena makan Paella terlalu banyak. Lalu Yuma segera tidur. Tapi, kedua orang tua Yuma tetap saja masih di meja makan. Mereka berdua seperti sedang bernostalgia, mengingat akan manisnya cinta mereka berdua waktu masih duduk di bangku_ Senior High School _maupun kuliah.

"Maafkan aku selama ini, Youichi," ucap Mamori meminta maaf kepada Hiruma.

"Aku merasa kamu tidak pernah berbuat salah kepadaku, dan aku akan selalu memaafkanmu," ucap Hiruma. "Hei, tunggulah sebentar disini. Aku akan memberimu sesuatu makanan," timpal Hiruma. Mamori hanya mengangguk senang. Lalu tak lama kemudian, Hiruma membawa dua piring.

"Ini namanya baci," ucap Hiruma sedari membuka hidangan penutup dari paella; baci. Kue bundar yang didalamnya coklat itu membuat Mamori ingin sekali mencicipkannya.

"Ya ampun, aku baru tahu kalau kamu bisa memasak," ledek Mamori. Hiruma hanya tersenyum.

"Kekeke, karena ini spesial untukmu, ini rasa kue sus!" tambah Hiruma, membuat Mamori makin tergiur dengan baci bikinan Hiruma. Lalu, bibir kecil Mamori melahap baci itu sekaligus. Karena ukurannya mini dan dapat dilahap dengan cepat.

Hiruma berdiri dan mendekati Mamori, "Hei, kau tau apa bahasa Jerman dari baci?" tanya Hiruma kepada Mamori.

Mamori menggeleng, "Tidak tahu," jawab Mamori cepat. Hiruma mendekati wajahnya ke wajah Mamori.

"Baci itu artinya... Cium,"

_Cup_

Hiruma tepat mencium Mamori di pipinya.

"Aku mencintaimu Mamori," bisik Hiruma di telinga Mamori. Mamori meneteskan satu dua butir air mata. Inilah kehangatan sesungguhnya yang dimiliki oleh Hiruma, dan tidak dapat dibuai oleh siapapun. Hiruma segera mendekap Mamori. Lalu, jemari jentik Hiruma merogoh saku celananya.

"Dan juga ini dariku, Mamo—"

_Dor!_

Sebuah timah panas sukses melubangi punggung kiri Hiruma. Hal itu membuat Mamori terbelalak lebar, tidak percaya. Cairan kental berwarna merah itu menetes perlahan-lahan, membasahi baju putih Hiruma yang Hiruma kenakan.

"—Ri... UKH!" Hiruma mengeluarkan darah dari mulutnya. Mamori cemas.

"Hiruma! Hiruma, kamu nggak apa-apa?" tanya Mamori histeris. Sementara itu, iris biru safir Mamori melihat ke satu arah; keluar jendela. Terlihat bayangan seorang pria yang terasa familiar di matanya. Diantara hujan yang lebat, satu orang itu memegang pistol sedari menyeringai puas.

"Fuh, dasar pasangan bodoh. Padahal 'kan sudah kubilang... Ini sebagai tanda terimakasihmu kepadaku kan, Mamo sayang?" Akaba menyeringai puas. Lalu meletakkan kembali pistolnya. Akaba pergi dengan senangnya; membunuh seongok daging yang penting bagi Mamori.

Mamori mengeram kesal. Dia tidak tahu menahu bahwa dia telah salah pilih hati, dan itu dapat merusak kehidupan Mamori. Mamori sangat menyesal, sangat amat menyesal. Dia mempunyai beribu-ribu kalimat caci maki untuk Akaba.

"Hiruma... Maaf... Maaf," rintih Mamori sedari mengelus-elus tangan kanan Hiruma yang mulai menghangat. Tangan Hiruma yang terkepal serta dielus-elus Mamori membuka.

"...re... Re—**Rehumanize**...," desis Hiruma. Dia menyodorkan sebuah benda mungil berbentuk hati. Dan didalamnya terdapat nama Hiruma, Mamori dan Yuma. Serta sebuah betuk hati kecil di dalam tabung hati itu yang bernama Mariko.

"Re... Rehumanize? Apa itu?" tanya Mamori bingung, namun air matanya tetap tidak bisa berhenti.

"Itu—UKH!" Hiruma mengeluarkan cipratan darah lagi dari mulutnya. Dan darah Hiruma membasahi wajah Mamori yang lembut.

"HIRUMA!" Mamori berteriak kencang. Dia mencoba menahan rasa sakit dari Hiruma.

"Ini... Khusus untukmu... Benda ini kuberi nama Rehumanize... Karena kau humanismeku... Dan, disini ada nama Mariko. Yang artinya," Hiruma menghela nafas, "...adik dari anak sialan kita...,"

_DEG_

Mamori makin tersentuh akan perilaku Hiruma. Mamori bukanlah orang bodoh, Mamori tahu apa yang dimaksud Hiruma.

"Kamulah humanismeku... Satu sosok dalam hidupku yang begitu berharga... Aku mencintaimu, Mamori."

_NYUT\_

Suara detak jantung milik Hiruma sudah tidak dapat dirasakan. Suhu badan Hiruma mulai mendingin. Tangis Mamori terhenti sementara. Dia menatap kosong wajah orang yang ia cintai.

"Hiruma? Kita—kita belum mewujudkan permintaan dari Yuma lho?" seakan Hiruma masih dianggap hidup oleh Mamori, Mamori bertanya kepada Hiruma yang sudah diambil rohnya. Yang tersisa sekarang hanya raganya.

"Hiruma? HIRUMAAAA! AAAA!" Mamori berteriak sekeras-kerasnya. Memukuli dada sang setan, dia menyesali. Dia kesal.

"Kaa-san, ngapain teriak sih?" tanya Yuma yang terbangun dari tidurnya. Lalu iris hijau zamrud Yuma melihat ke satu sisi; terbaringnya sang Ayah dengan wajah pucat pasi. Saat itu juga Yuma paham bahwa Ayahnya terlambat untuk mewujudkan permintaannya. Yuma dan Mamori tak henti-hentinya mengatakan kata Hiruma pada malam itu.

.

—_our flashback; the end—_

_#_

_**[ Japan, Deimon Distric, 2011; pk.16.00 ]**_

Seorang gadis auburn menatap lantai rumahnya dengan tatapan nanar serta kosong. Langkahnya gontai; tidak mampu untuk berdiri.

"Kaa-san, aku pulang,"

Seorang suara nyaring milik anak Mamori menggema keras di setiap sudut ruangan. Itu membuat Mamori menoleh ke arah sumber suaranya.

"Yuma-chan, kamu kangen dengan Ayahmu bukan?" tanya Mamori kepada anak tunggalnya. Yuma mengangguk pelan.

"Nah, kalau begitu—"

_CRASH_

"Bagaimana kalau kita berdua menjemputnya?"

Mamori menghunus belati itu di dada Yuma. Mencongkel dan memutar belati itu, sementara Yuma merintih pelan atas perlakuan ibunya yang mulai gila. Tapi sebaliknya, Yuma tersenyum menyeringai. Dia mencopot kembali belati yang tertancap di dadanya.

"Tou-san pasti akan senang..."

_CRASH!_

_CRASH!_

_CRASH!_

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>T<strong>he **E**nd

**Rehumanize: **Slogan Humanisme dunia sampai sekarang, dari Filsuf Stoik Athena, Seneca (4 SM-65 M). Humanisme: Suatu pandangan hidup yang menempatkan individu sebagai fokus utama. Pencetus Humanisme: Filsuf Stoik Negarawan Athena, Cicero (106 SM-43 SM)

**kolomcurhatS: **kegoblokkan saya membuat adegan gorenya sangat amat gak terasa. Yah, anggep aja Mamori pas nyongkel tubuh Yuma itu ternyata nyongkel daging kurban/disawatbatu/

Buat **Ayuzawa **dan **Manda**, ini fic buat hadianya. Maaf telat, dan maaf juga kalo gorenya nggak terlalu mateng(emang di**gore**ng woi). Sumpah maaf kalo banyak kesalah gan =_=

Buat **Mitha **dan **Iin**, sebenarnya bukan ini hadiahnya. Tapi gambar. Tapi, karna scanning lagi bikin video klip sama Briptu Norman, jadinya dia nggak mau nge-scan. u.u

Dan lagi... Aish, jelek banget ya fic ini. Romens, hurutkomforet mental kesana sini. Ya sudah deh. Yang suka liat Wara-Wiri, silakan di komeng 8D


End file.
